kenzie_the_dogfandomcom-20200214-history
Liian Kraan
Lraan 'President Liian Kraan '''was the leader of the Lraan and the main villian of The Adventures of Rocket. Biography Before ''The Adventures of Rocket Liian grew up on the Lraan homeworld of Serana under his father, and eventually overthrew and killed him. As the Lraan`s leader, he created the Lraan Army. Eventually, however, he became sick of the Canoids ruling the system, and hatched a plan to attack Canus City. The Adventures of Rocket Kraan One day while walking through the city, Rocket came across a Holo-Tape . He brought it back to his flat, where he and Dug watched it together. The Tape showed a message from President Kraan, the leader of the evil Lraan race, to his people. In the message, he explains that he is sick of sharing the Serak System with the Rodoids, Canoids, and Feloids, as they are in charge of most of the system. Kraan then goes on to reveal that his company, Lraan Industries, have began constructing Weapons, Robots, Vehicles and Ships ready for the attack on the central city of the Serak System; Canus City. The President then assures his race that this is all for the betterment of the Lraan Faction, and concludes by thanking his race for their support. The Invasion Rocket and Dug decided to warn the Serana Government. However, by the time they had reached the Government Building, the invasion of Canus City was already starting to begin. Three massive Lraan Warshipsdropped off legions of Lraan troops into the city. Police Bots and Canus Battle-Bots were activated, but the bots were no match for the Lraan soldiers. Despite Dug`s warning, Rocket ran into battle utilizing his special Staff. However, Rocket was immediately blown back by a proton blast fired by a Lraan Heavy Transport. He was able to make it through the Lraan to his flat, and as he was about to run inside a Lraan soldier grabbed him and stuffed him into a Lraan Pod, which took the Rodoid to one of the warships. Planet Roik III Rocket was put in the back of the ship with the other prisoners to be taken to the Lraan`s homeworld of Lraak. However, while flying over planet Roik III, the warship crashed into an Asteroid, blowing part of the ship up. The Prison Crate that Rocket was in fell onto Roik III. On Roik, Rocket discovered that the Lraan had invaded the Roik City. He fought his way through the city to Minister Dougal`s hut. After saving the Minister from several Lraan robots, Rocket spoke to Dougal. The Minister told him that the Lraan had attacked the city to gain control of the planet. He also told Rocket that he could find a ship at the Spaceport. Rocket thanked Dougal and mad his way through the Lraan Sewer System to the Spaceport, where he found a Hyper-Class Solar Sailor. Before leaving, he explored the Icaral Caverns and found a pair of Speed-Boots. Rocket also met Trader Yohhn, an escaped citizen from the Roik City. Yohhn asked him to take a package to his employer at the Hroin Crater on Planet Noilus. Hroin Crater On Noilus, Rocket discovered the Hroin Crater was under attack. Lraan Bombers and troopers were all over the valley. Rocket fought his way through them,